End To All
by DarkMatterLord
Summary: Being rewritten as Elder Scrolls: Fallacy of Nirn.
1. Chapter One: The Daggerfall Massacre

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Elder Scrolls.

**Author's Notes: **This is a rewrite of a story of the same name that I took down. Give suggestions for the story and characters. If you want your own character in the story, submit it to me through the Private Message or review. Sorry for lore breaking stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Daggerfall Massacre <strong>

13th of Rain's Hand, 4E 222

The screams of the damned on this day isn't the rarest thing, since it's the Day of the Dead, but it wasn't of our ancestors. It was of the people celebrating it, with many of them being disintegrated.

The Thalmor wizards kept on shooting the people of Daggerfall, with archers backing them up with glass bows and arrows. The soldiers charged forward with there bound swords and glass swords, with the city's guard not being even close to strong enough to hold them off.

There was about ten thousand Thalmor at the front gate, with a tenth of them already inside the walls of the great city state. Those outside were breaking down the gate that stood in front of them with their power magic, while those inside were electrocuting every citizen that stood in their way.

The Altmer that decided to go against their brethren were soon killed, as these Thalmor weren't pushovers. The wizards were using top tier expert level Destruction spells, with the soldiers and archers wielding glass armor and weaponry.

Compared to the guards who were only armed with iron gear, it was far from a fair fight. That saying however, the guards easily outnumbered the elves by three to one. It's sad to say however that each of the Thalmor was worth ten guards at least.

The citizens were mainly just trying to get away, but some of them stayed back, and fought them off. It was in vain however, as they were getting quickly destroyed within seconds upon entering the battlefield that was once their home.

All of this happening was too much for some of the residents, with dead bodies with their own weapons lodged into themselves littered themselves inside their homes.

All the people running away felt like it was only minutes ago when they were attacked. Yet, half a hour had already passed by, with more than two percent of the population have been killed. The lucky majority managed to get away, but the Thalmor had positioned themselves at the west, east, and north gate already, so they were basically trapped in the city.

One of these people was Avitus Caine, a young Breton kid boy. He was in the middle of a large crowd pushing each other away for their lives. He didn't know what was going on, but he saw corpses on the streets, and not the one that were buried.

Trying to keep his balance, he ends up tripping onto his face, with people stepping on him as they ran past. Luckily, he was only stepped on his hands and thigh, but the pain was obviously there.

"Move it you damn elf!" Avitus heard from his left. "goddamn you bastard! How about you move it you bloody savage Nord!"

Suddenly, the High Elf grabbed the Nord and threw him at the Thalmor. While the Nord screamed apologies, the Altmer muttered something about he deserved dying from his own race, whether or not they were trying to kill him as well.

The city was on the brink of collapse and everyone knew. All poor Avitus could do is pray to Sheor that his sister was going to survive this thing along with him as well.

* * *

><p>Misabi didn't know what to feel about this situation. On the bright side, when her race managed to somehow escape to Tamriel, the Bretons decided to slaughter them for no good reason, so they were getting their comeuppances.<p>

The downside however was that the majority of these people didn't deserve this. They weren't the ones that murdered her race and that incident was more than a hundred years ago.

While deciding whether or not she should assist the people, she hears a small cry coming from the crowd. Looking down from the rooftop she was perched on, she sees a couple of children and adults tripping in the middle of the stampede.

"I'm going to regret this..." she muttered before she dropped down from the building. Running into the crowd, she manages to narrowly dodge to large group of people and gets some of the fallen onto their feet.

Looking around for more of them, she sees that three Thalmor soldiers were going after a young Breton. Pulling out her steel tantō, she charged towards them, dodging their swings.

When they seemed to get fatigued, she quickly striked at one of them, stabbing him straight in the neck, not even touching the armor. The elf started to sputter nonsense before being forced to accept his face.

Sadly, what happened next didn't help Misabi, as the two soldiers managed to cut her at her abdomen and shoulder. Falling onto her back, the two Thalmor soldiers started walking up to her.

"Lucky you," one of them said. "you managed to kill a high ranking soldier of the Aldmeri Dominion. However, don't think it was due to skill. After all, you didn't get to even land one blow onto us, now did you."

The other Thalmor smiled and asks, "Hey, how about we make her suffer. After all, she did decide to rebel against her monarchs, now didn't she."

"Yes she did. Your correct. More importantly, she doesn't look like a Breton. Just look at what she's wearing, it doesn't look like anything I've seen before. Well, except for those damn Blades."

Looking closely, the other Thalmor did have to admit there was an extreme amount of similarity between her armor and those of the blades. The difference was those was that she was wearing some robe underneath and that it seemed to be made of leather.

"You don't think she's one of those people, do you?" one asked. The other didn't answer, as he didn't seem to know. "will you answer me or not, because I'll just kill her if you won't."

The other shook his head. "Don't do that. If she's really one of those people, then we'll really want her to be alive. After all, Falirwen would be pleased if there is a living Akavir after all. They are supposed to be eaten, so it be nice to see one in person."

Knowing where this was going, Misabi braced herself as one of them knocks her out with his glass sword, with the noise of the massacre being the last things she heard.

* * *

><p>This is really short. I was thinking about making it longer, but I decided to post that one later. Give suggestions, since I haven't really thought of the story that much yet.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: Dark Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Elder Scrolls.

**Author's Notes: **Hopefully, this will be better than that shitty first chapter. Give suggestions for where the story should go and submit characters for the story, since it'll add diversity to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Dark Day<strong>

13th of Rain's Hand, 4E 222

Misabi started to finally open her eyes after being hit in the hand, only to see that the battle was still raging on outside and inside of Daggerfall.

As they took her to their quickly built camp, she sees that a large amount of Orcs and Bretons fighting the Thalmor outside the walls, with large puffs of smoke omitting from the city state, with the screams getting louder every minute that passes by.

Looking at her left of her, she sees the young Breton that she tried to save. Glad that he was alive, she tries to wake him up, but to no avail.

"Must have been thought to be an Akavir too," Misabi muttered, knowing that Bretons did have some form of resemblance to her race, since they had similar colored skin and physique.

As she started to get onto her feet, she was pushed down to the ground quickly as a bolt of lightning hits her straight on the stomach. "Stay down woman. You're not getting out of this damn you."

Looking at her perpetrator, she sees that it's a Thalmor wizard. However, she seemed to have a unique styled robe, meaning that she was probably of a high rank within the organization.

Saying nothing, the two stared at each other, a look of anger in both of their eyes. Misabi was filled with anger for being captured, with the Thalmor more than likely angered that she wasn't killed at the spot.

It wasn't surprising for her to feel that way. After all, when the remnants of the Akavir race came to Tamriel to survive, one of their first and only battles with the continent was with the High Elves, with it not being remembered for it being a near one sided skirmish with a hundred elves and twenty Akavir.

However, the Akavir did manage to burn down an entire city named Skywatch with something called the Alyoluskaagend, some sort of one use siege weapon they brought with them.

While what it did is lost to her, since the incident was said to be just some really bad lightning storm, but it was obvious that any Akavir alive would be something that the Thalmor would despise.

Why this Thalmor would even give a care for something that happened over ten years though, was pretty obvious.

Suddenly, an arrow lodges itself into the Thalmor's neck, killing her instantly. Taking the lucky chance, she grabs the boy and starts running past the battlefield, trying to escape the large amount of soldiers from both sides.

Grabbing one of the swords on the ground and holding the boy over her shoulder, she started to hack away at the Thalmor, using precise blows to take them out in one shot.

As much as some of them were quick enough to dodge a regular person's slash, due to a lack of strength, she uses accuracy to fight her battles, hitting vital areas of one's body.

The large amount of Thalmor surrounding her however, was more than she expected. Getting grazed by a barrage of arrows, swords, and lightning started to take a large toll on her body, leading to her getting sluggish.

While she still easily could take on one at a time, if two or more attacked her at once, it was going to be over in a second. More importantly, it would mean the end for the poor teenage child on her shoulder.

Misabi had already seen too many children dying in her short twenty three years of life and she didn't want to see another one bite the dust and be taken to Aetherius.

Charging through the ranks, she starts to see the front gate. Deciding that they can hide in one of the buildings, Misabi pushes through the soldiers to hopefully hide away long enough to wait out the battle, and head home.

Sprinting towards a tavern, she is quickly interrupted when a soldier bounds a long sword and chops at her abdomen, creating a river of blood at their feet.

Managing to keep on running, she kills the man, and doesn't stop. Kicking down the door, she finds the entire place empty, and devoid of any life.

Checking the backroom, she sees a cellar door. "Better be safe," she mutters to herself, opening the hatch to the cellar.

Getting inside, she sees a fairly small room with a couple of barrels and crates, with some food and drinks, with a little mat on the floor.

Perfect for the two of them to hide in during the conflict outside. Laying the boy down on the mat, she herself sits down of the floor, with her back on one of the crates.

Taking a loaf of bread, she starts eating it, filling her somewhat empty stomach. As she munched on the grain, she starts to feel extreme fatigue.

Checking her abdomen, she sees that it is now bleeding profusely, with her body more than likely being devoid of a fifth of her blood. Knowing that any more lost blood would lead to death, she grabs a rag and ties it tightly around her, hoping that it'll stop it long enough for her to get a treatment for it.

Laying down, she starts to feel the darkness quickly approaching her. Not knowing whether or not it's her death or not, she decides to lock the cellar with a key she found in the room.

Putting the key next to the boy for him to find, she let's the darkness embrace her, deciding that it's finally time for her to meet her end.

"I'm the final one to go huh..." she manages to spit out. "it's been a short life hasn't it... I wonder though what'll happen know that I'm dead... Maybe someone else will..."

She then goes silent, as she breathes her last.

* * *

><p>14th of Rain's Hand, 4E 222<p>

Avitus stares at the body of the dead woman in the room with him. He has no idea what in Nirn happened, but he knew that it was no good. Especially for the poor woman on the floor.

While there was the large possibility that they were kidnapped, it's pretty stupid that kidnap someone who was near death, or fatally injured in his opinion.

Then again, there was no signs of any fatal wounds on him, only on the woman. Still on the subject, he forcibly snaps himself out of the thought, remembering that the woman was dead.

Picking up the key next to him, he decided to leave the room through the door. Before he leaves however, he sees a note on the woman.

Deciding to read it, to his surprise, it's somewhat of a last will.

_To anyone that reads this,_

_It seems that I have died. That or you just found what this. If it's the later, then this is bad. If it's the first, than it is more than likely just as bad. Still, I have to do this just in case I truly due die. Anyways, I am the last living Akavir in all of Nirn as far as I know. This means that I'll be hunted down for my extremely high chance of rarity. I am also chosen by the Elder Scrolls to take down the Thalmor. This sounds like an insane lie, doesn't it. A Thalmor hating kid's dream, right? Well, it basically is. But it's true. I don't understand why I was chosen, but I found out after finding a scroll on the street. Seeing that it's an Elder Scroll, I couldn't help myself. I just needed to see if someone was so stupid to leave something worth an emperor on the street for anyone to take. Reading it, I became temporarily blind, but my vision came back eventually. I first thought that it was a cruel joke, but I quickly learned that it was real, that I was truly was chosen. I can't say how, but I learned it. I have little doubt that I'll not be killed, since those that are chosen never die, but if I truly do die, the one that finds this will have to continue the fight against them. If you need proof, go to the sewers of Daggerfall. Go deeper in the sewers and then take a left. Keep heading forward and you'll find a locked gate. Break it open and you'll find the Elder Scroll I kept hidden there from the world. In hopes that the person will continue my work, I have to thank you for your time. _

_Written by, Misabi Preyuna_

Avitus didn't know how to react to the note. The woman was clearly insane, but if she was telling the truth, then there could be something more to the Thalmor than meets the eye.

It was obvious that they were hiding somethings, but it seemed like this woman decided to fight against them for a while, but it was vague, as it didn't touch upon the subject much.

The more logical answer was that she was mentally insane and had little to no sanity left in her. It would explain the letter, and as she written herself, those chosen by the Elder Scrolls basically never die during their quest.

Putting the letter into his pocket, he exits the room to find himself in a barren tavern. Walking outside, the sight makes him cringe in pain and disgust, as the smell was enough to kill a giant.

The amount of bodies that littered the streets was immense, with the smell being more than just dreadful, with even the biggest pile of cattle manure didn't compare with the amount of flies that circled around the dead.

He knew that it was the Day of the Dead, but this wasn't what it was supposed to be like. They were supposed to honor the ancestors, not join them in death.

Walking down the street filled to the brim with fresh corpses, he turned his head away at the sight of two dogs biting away on one of the bodies, with maggots already ripping them apart as well. The stench also filled the air with it being as bad as the bodies themselves.

"H-help m-me..." Turning his head, Avitus' eyes widen as he sees a young Redguard underneath a large building with a dagger inside her thigh. "i-it hurts so m-much..."

Trying to pull her out, he sees that a Thalmor soldier is walking towards their general direction. Pulling harder, she screams in a loud pitch, getting his attention.

Deciding to run, he turns around to see that the Thalmor is pointing his weapon at the girl. Going against his instincts, he charges them with his fist, landing a blow on one of their spines.

The Thalmor yelps in pain, but it didn't due anything serious, leading to him pointing his sword at Avitus. "Damn Breton, get ready to die boy!"

Trying to get away, he trips over a piece of the rubble, forcing him to use his weak fire magic to push him back. Luckily, it manages to distract him, with the Thalmor being forced to try to put out the flames.

Gripping onto the girl, Avitus manages to get her out. Putting her in his arms, he starts to bolt down the street, hoping that he won't be able to catch up. To his chagrin however, the soldier seemed to get rid of the flames, and was chasing them with his blade in hand.

Seeing a bridge in front of them, Avitus decided to take a risk. Getting to the rails of it, Avitus jumps over it and into the river below, being slept away into the sewers, effectively getting away from the Thalmor.

Thanking the Divines that he survived, he sees that the Redguard's legs are bloody, and mangled. Knowing that he lives in a room nearby in the sewers, he starts to walk down the waterway, hoping that there is not soldiers down in the sewers.

As he moved on, he started to hear things. Turning his head, he sees that it's actually the girl. "T-thank y-y-you..." she says with a broken voice.

Shaking his head, he decides to keep on heading towards his home, and maybe go deeper into the sewers. After all, he might as well see if the note was correct, or not. It's not like there was going to be anything there at all anyways.

He went down there so many times in the past, that he basically knew the entire layout of the place. If there was something that valuable there, he would know.

Then again, it was Nirn he was talking about. Literally anything could happen at anytime. Even meeting someone chosen by the Elder Scrolls wasn't that rare of an occurrence now that he thought about it.

* * *

><p>I have little hope for this story being popular, or good, even though I really want to do this. Give suggestions and submit characters please, and be honest on how you felt about this story. It's not good, and trust me. It won't be that he'll go on an adventure for fun and glory. If I decide to do that, it's not with Avitus.<p> 


End file.
